


Eleven Kisses (Drabble)

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-12
Updated: 2010-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Pete kissed her, Kitty thought the world had opened up swallowed her whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eleven Kisses (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, items and locations belong to their original creators.
> 
> Written for medie's Kissing A Fool drabble-a-thon.

The first time Pete kissed her, Kitty thought the world had opened up swallowed her whole.

The second time, she initiated the kiss, catching him off-guard long enough to knock his sorry ass to floor during a training session.

The third time, Moira walked in on them, blushed promptly and made up an excuse to leave the kitchen.

The fourth kiss was in the back of the car, after a mission gone wrong and she couldn't stop shaking. He'd kissed the back of hand, then her wrist, her neck and finally captured her lips. She was still shaking, but this time for different reasons.

The fifth time he kissed her, she slapped him across the face. Hard. She'd thought him a bastard for being insensitive and assuming that one kiss would make it all better.

Kiss number six was when they made up.

The seventh kiss was a surprise in the morning; how he'd snuck into her room she'd never asked, but it had been a pleasant surprise. The breakfast in bed had been even more of a surprise.

The eighth kiss was over breakfast and led to more than just kissing.

Nine and ten she counted as 'good night' kisses as she curled up beside him on the couch, surrounded by his warmth.

The eleventh time Pete kissed her it was subtle, and he thought she didn't notice. She wasn't quite asleep, and when he kissed her forehead she wondered why she was so lucky.


End file.
